L'attente
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry retourne passer ses Aspic à Poudlard. Alors qu'il est en couple avec Ginny, il commence à recevoir des lettres anonymes très courtes qui le chamboulent. Comment vont se passer les choses ?


**Auteure ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **L'attente _(J'ai __beau __eu __avoir __l'idée __de __cet __Os, __le t__itre __lui, __n'est __pas __venu __avec)_

**Rated** : T _(En __fait, __j'hésite __grandement __entre __tous __les __rating__s__ – __c'est __très __bizarre)_

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Contexte** : La guerre est finie. Un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort du mage noir et Poudlard, enfin remis sur pied, accueille entre autre les héros de la guerre qui viennent passer leur Aspic.

**Résumé** : Après la guerre, Harry retourne passer ses Aspic. Alors qu'il est en couple avec Ginny, il commence à recevoir des lettres anonymes très courtes qui le chamboulent. Comment vont se passer les choses. Slash Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Romance/_Drama_

**Particularité** : Sachez que la dernière partie, écrite au présent, n'est pas une erreur. C'est voulu. Une lubie d'auteure.

**Béta ****correctrice** : Vivi64 _(la __seule, __l__'__unique, __génialissime, __adorable, __irremplaçable, __parfaite__… __Hein ? __Mes __chevilles ? __Elles __vont __bien__, __merci __^^)_

**Note ****d'auteure** : Comme d'habitude, après avoir écrit un chapitre, je ponds souvent un Os. Ca me détend et me libère. J'ai aimé écrire celui-ci, comme les autres. Maintenant, j'ai l'esprit libre pour écrire mes autres chapitres de mes fics en cours. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette idée m'est venue en me réveillant très tôt ce matin. Et pour ne rien ajouter, je débute un rhume. Je vous souhaite tout de même bonne lecture et espère que ça vous plaira. (^-^)

Alors, je tiens à vous avertir. Cet Os n'a pas pour but de révolutionner les fanfictions. Il y a des clichés, les choses ne sont pas très explorées. J'ai écrit ce texte pour décompresser.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Je pris place à côté de Ginny, qui était là avant mon arrivée. Elle m'embrassa et continua de discuter avec ses amies. Je me servis un bol de lait et y versai des céréales.

J'avais envie de souffler de lassitude.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que ma vie était plate depuis la fin de la guerre.

J'avais été invité à vivre avec la famille Weasley au nouveau terrier, où, avec joie, je m'étais remis en couple rapidement avec Ginny. Cette fille qui m'avait plu pendant ma sixième année et qui maintenant ne me faisait plus le même effet.

Quand je jetai un regard à mes meilleurs amis, ceux qui se ravageaient la bouche devant moi, même si nous étions là pour petit-déjeuner, je me dis que j'avais un problème. Ca faisait autant de temps qu'ils étaient en couple que Ginny et moi. Alors pourquoi eux s'embrassaient, et que moi, je réfléchissais ?

Je secouai la tête et, délicatement, je pris la main de Ginny dans la mienne, sous la table. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul, encore plus que je ne l'étais. Ron et Mione ayant d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec moi la plupart du temps.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts à ceux de ma petite-amie et commençai à manger. Mes céréales étaient un peu molles, dues au fait qu'elles aient été un peu trop longtemps plongées dans le lait froid. Mais je mangeai quand même, avec appétit.

J'avais faim… faim de vivre, faim de bonheur, faim de sexe.

Je rougis à ma pensée et me dis que je devrais peut-être oser passer le cap. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions tenté quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là. Elle, parce qu'elle était chez ses parents et moi, par peur de l'inconnu.

- V'là le courrier, entendis-je dire Dean avant qu'il n'embrasse sa nouvelle petite-amie : Luna.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Neville. Je n'avais toujours pas pu lui demander comment il allait. J'avais cru pourtant qu'il était amoureux de Luna… mais cela n'était peut-être pas le cas, vu le sourire très souvent scotché à ses lèvres.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'un hibou attendait devant moi. Je détachai la lettre et lui donnai un bout de pain. Il partit sans me mordre et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Depuis la mort d'Hedwige, j'avais l'impression que tous les hiboux du monde voulaient ma mort par morsure.

- Qui t'a écrit ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je à Ginny.

D'ailleurs, elle se pencha sur mon épaule et même si je l'aimais, je n'ouvris pas la lettre. J'aimais avoir une certaine intimité, ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant mon cou.

- Euh… eh bien… en fait…

- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, entendis-je dire Hermione, me sauvant ainsi la mise.

Je rangeai la lettre dans mon sac et me levai, tout en enroulant mon bras autour de Ginny. Elle sourit et une fois arrivés dans le Hall, elle m'embrassa avant de prendre le chemin de son cours. McGonagall avait séparé les septièmes dites « bis », des septièmes « normales ».

Une fois installé au fond de la classe pour le cours de sortilège, et vu qu'Hermione et Ron étaient occupés à se disputer sur le devoir oublié de mon ami, j'en profitai pour ouvrir mon courrier.

Je ne pus me voir, mais je pus le sentir. Je devais être rouge écrevisse.

La lettre n'était pas longue, elle était même courte et qui plus est anonyme… mais les mots écrits n'avaient pas loupé : j'étais en plus gêné que quelqu'un m'ait envoyé _ça_.

_« Je te désire »_

Je savais que la guerre m'avait rendu encore plus célèbre et j'avais reçu des tas de lettres de plus en plus explicites. Mais pas avec un contenu aussi simple et allant droit au but. J'aurais été plus à l'aise si cela avait été dans le même genre que les lettres d'amour ou de demandes en mariage que je recevais habituellement.

Et d'ailleurs, qui était-ce ?

Est-ce que cette personne était à Poudlard, en dehors ?

Une foule de questions balaya mon esprit et ce fut un coup de coude, venant de Ron, qui me permit de suivre le reste du cours.

A la fin de l'heure, je me rassurai en me disant que c'était peut-être Ginny qui tentait de me faire comprendre que nous pouvions passer à la vitesse supérieure. Encore fallait-il que moi je sois prêt.

* * *

><p>Nous étions fin janvier, et j'avais peur d'ouvrir une fois de plus mon courrier.<p>

Depuis septembre, je ne cessais de recevoir des lettres et elles me chamboulaient de plus en plus.

Je pus voir le regard « noir » que me lança mon ex petite-amie qui ne pouvait que se rendre compte, une fois de plus, qu'elle avait eu raison, deux mois plutôt.

J'étais plus emballé par le contenu de ces courriers que par elle. Nous étions d'ailleurs restés bons amis, mais à chaque lettre reçue, elle m'en voulait.

Quoi de plus normal ? Je l'avais laissée sans trop savoir pourquoi moi-même.

- Tu sais Harry, je pourrais t'aider à savoir qui t'envoie…

- Je sais Mione, mais j'aime ce côté secret, la coupai-je doucement.

Je glissai ensuite la lettre dans mon sac et recommençai à manger.

Je ne pouvais, malgré tout, occulter les battements de plus en plus rapides de mon cœur. J'avais plus que hâte de lire _ses_mots. Ceux qui me faisaient de plus en plus… _plaisir_.

Mais je ne le fis pas avant, et cela était devenu une sorte de rituel, d'être dans mon lit, prêt à m'endormir. J'avais même rassemblé toutes _ses_ lettres dans une boîte et à chaque nouvelle missive, je relisais toutes celles reçues. Et ça, je ne pouvais le faire qu'avant de m'endormir, préférant laisser ensuite mes rêves mettre des images sur _ses_ mots.

_« Je te désire »_

_« Je vendrais mon âme pour un baiser venant de toi »_

_« J'ai rêvé de nous cette nuit, nus »_

_« Je te veux, entièrement »_

_« J'ai crié ton prénom en me faisant plaisir sous la douche »_

_« Sens-tu ma langue dans ton cou ? »_

_« Sens-tu mes mains sur tes hanches, te collant à moi ? »_

_« J'ai envie de te faire un suçon… Puis-je ? »_

_« J'aimerais te voir nu… t'aimer tendrement »_

_« Je te veux entre mes cuisses. Tu m'excites »_

_« Harry, je t'aime »_

_« Je t'embrasse dans le cou et remonte vers ta bouche. Nos souffles se mêlent »_

_« __Hier, __j'ai __failli __te __mettre __la __main __aux __fesses __»_

_« __Toi __et __moi, __nus, __dans __la __salle __de __bain__s __des __préfets __»_

_« Ma bouche contre ton torse, ma langue te léchant »_

_« __Me __désires-tu __au __moins __? __»_

_« J'ai pleuré hier soir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'étais toujours pas près de moi »_

_« Je te caresse, te déshabille. Mon souffle se perd sous ta ceinture et ma langue s'aventure… »_

_« J'ai envie de te voir jouir Harry »_

_« J'ai envie que tu me regardes vraiment »_

_« Je me déhanche sur toi. Mes mains se baladent, et mes lèvres t'embrassent »_

_« __J'aimerai__s __sentir __tes __mains __sur __mon __sexe. __Merlin, __que __j'en __meurs __d'envie __»_

_« Ce soir, je me caresserai en t'imaginant. Le feras-tu aussi ? Je l'espère… »_

_« Je te plaque contre un mur et prends ta bouche en otage. Ma main droite vient se poser sur tes fesses et je gémis de bonheur. Si seulement… »_

_« J'ai eu envie, plus que les autres nuits, de sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je souffre Harry, le comprends-tu ? »_

_« Est-ce mal de t'avoir imaginé nu… pendant le match de Quidditch ? »_

_« __Ma __langue __descend __et __se __pose __sur __ton __gland. __Je __te __lèche __et __soupire. __J'aimerai__s __que __ce __soit __vrai __»_

_« Regarde-moi… une seule seconde. Regarde-moi comme je le voudrais »_

_« J'ai pleuré une fois de plus cette nuit. J'avais envie de toi, de t'aimer physiquement et de t'accueillir en moi. »_

Mes mains tremblaient. _Ses_ lettres, _ses_ mots… j'avais envie. Envie de toutes ces choses sans même avoir une idée de qui était derrière ces lettres.

Je soufflai un bon coup et ouvris enfin la dernière. J'avais hâte, n'ayant pas reçu de courrier depuis trois semaines.

_« Ce soir, quatrième étage »_

Je clignai des paupières, ayant peur de comprendre. Je dus relire trois fois avant de pousser un cri. J'étais surpris, apeuré. Je ressentis soudain une vague de stress qui prit part de moi entièrement. Je déglutis et reposai ensuite la lettre dans la boîte, puis la rangeai.

Après, me rendant compte de cette opportunité, celle de découvrir enfin qui se cachait derrière tout ça, je sortis du lit et enfilai en vitesse, par dessus mon pyjama, mon pantalon et mon pull. Je mis ensuite mes chaussures, sans prendre la peine de mettre mes chaussettes et quittai le dortoir.

Il était tard, n'allant jamais dormir avant une heure tardive et j'avais peur de rater ce rendez-vous surprise.

Ce fut, une fois en dehors de la salle commune et me mettant à courir vers les escaliers les plus proches, que je me sermonnai. J'aurais dû penser à jeter un œil à la carte des Maraudeurs avant de me précipiter, mais je n'avais plus le temps ni l'envie de faire demi-tour.

A chaque pas que je faisais, je percevais mon cœur accélérer son rythme. Je me sentais excité et en même temps, apeuré. Rempli de joie et de crainte. Mon ventre se tordait en l'imaginant m'embrasser, mais il se tordait aussi de peur. Peur d'être déçu. Peur d'avoir été la victime principale d'une blague.

Mais mes pieds ne pouvaient, malgré tout ça, cesser d'avancer et je fus rapidement – enfin, à bout de souffle quand même – devant le couloir du quatrième étage.

Et je vis. Ma bouche s'assécha.

Parce que d'ici, je pouvais me rendre compte que ces lettres avaient été écrites par un garçon.

Je cessai de respirer et mon cerveau fonctionna comme jamais. Devais-je continuer ? Voulais-je embrasser un garçon ?

Je ressentis de drôles de sensations dans mon sous-vêtement et dans le bas de mon dos, qui m'aidèrent à trouver une réponse. Et celle trouvée me choqua.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je… jamais…

Mes jambes tremblèrent soudain et je posai la main sur le mur de pierre.

Je commençais à comprendre, comme si tout était maintenant plus clair. Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de coucher avec Ginny, pourquoi je n'avais pas été plus emballé que ça, quand elle avait glissé ma main sous son chemisier.

Ma respiration reprit, et elle était rapide. Je venais de me prendre un coup de massue. Je ne savais tout compte fait pas si c'était une si bonne idée de continuer.

Je devrais peut-être retourner au dortoir et méditer sur cette révélation.

Mais je fus obligé d'écouter cette petite voix en moi. Celle qui me disait que cette personne devant, je l'avais désirée. Charnellement, tendrement. J'avais imaginé ses mots.

Je soufflai un bon coup et avançai enfin.

Lentement.

Je pouvais me rendre compte, au fur et à mesure, que ce garçon était devant une fenêtre et qu'il regardait à travers. La lumière de la lune, pas encore complète, et celle des torches le long du mur, me donnaient une vue… floue. Je ne pouvais l'identifier réellement.

Je devais être arrivé à la moitié du chemin quand il regarda dans ma direction. Et je me figeai sur place. Comme si le sol, sous moi, m'avait emprisonné.

Parce que devant moi, et j'en étais maintenant sûr, se trouvait Malfoy.

Je le dévisageai, n'osant pas croire que toutes ces lettres étaient vraies. Je me rendis compte, là, que j'avais été idiot, une fois de plus.

Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre rire et de voir apparaître dans le couloir un groupe de Serpentard pour rire de moi. Car c'était une blague. Il… il ne pouvait réellement vouloir toutes ces choses.

Mais je fus choqué, surpris, apeuré et déboussolé, quand je le vis avancer un peu vers moi. Il fit une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Je pus voir ses mains, devant lui. Il les triturait, signe de stress. J'aurais pu faire pareil, mais mon corps était pétrifié, sans même avoir reçu un sort.

- Tu es déçu, entendis-je.

Je ne répondis pas, encore choqué que ce soit lui, là, devant moi. J'aurais été moins surpris si cela avait été Ron. C'était pour dire.

Je le vis malgré tout avancer et il fut, trop rapidement à mon goût, devant moi. J'aurais voulu fuir, partir en courant le plus vite possible, mais je ne bougeai pas. J'en étais incapable.

Il me regarda, sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, calme. La mienne, désordonnée. Ma tête devenait de plus en plus lourde. Sans oublier mon estomac qui se retournait sans cesse. Je n'avais pas ressenti un quart de ce que je ressentais en cet instant, au moment où j'avais fait face à Voldemort. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, me chamboulait.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Et par Merlin, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

Qu'il se moque, rit, pleure, me touche ou parte, mais qu'il bouge. Je me sentais encore plus stressé à le voir là, immobile, me regardant juste.

Moi, j'aurais fui, si j'avais pu.

Le silence fut coupé par le bruit créé par le mouvement de sa jambe. Je pus entendre son pied se poser au sol, suivi de l'autre. Mon regard se braqua sur le sol et je vis, impuissant, ses pieds s'approcher de moi. Je retins mon souffle quelques secondes, avant de respirer à nouveau. Et maintenant, il était juste face à moi, avec seulement quelques centimètres de distance. Je dus relever un peu la tête, me rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il était légèrement plus grand que moi.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de rater quelque chose ?

Moi, en cet instant, oui.

Parce que je voyais ses yeux et ces derniers ne contenaient pas la haine qu'ils renfermaient avant la mort de Dumbledore. Et mon cerveau m'informa que ce regard, celui qu'il posait sur moi, je l'avais déjà vu.

Dans un autre lieu, une autre circonstance.

Je me revis au manoir, le jour de ma capture. Je le revis se pencher sur moi, et ensuite mentir. Parce qu'il m'avait reconnu, j'en étais certain.

Je…

Mon corps trembla, alors que je me rendis compte qu'il était penché sur moi et que son souffle balayait ma nuque. Nos corps ne se touchaient pas, mais c'était tout comme. Je pouvais percevoir sa chaleur, sentir son souffle, son odeur.

- Sais-tu qu'il m'a fallu tout mon courage pour être là, me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas de nouveau, mais tournai un peu la tête. Je le vis, la tête aussi tournée vers moi. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Je reculai un peu la tête afin de le voir mieux. Je vis sa bouche pincée, sa mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux, eux… étaient magnifiques. Ils brillaient, rougeoyaient.

Quelque chose prit ma main, en l'occurrence Sa main. Je le laissai faire, encore impuissant pour diriger mon corps. Il la posa sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait comme un forcené. Je crispai mes doigts, m'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier. Sentir ses battements de cœur me fit bizarre.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Ma bouche fut encore plus sèche à ces mots-là. Le lire et me rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait écrit, était une chose. L'entendre me le dire en était une autre.

Il plaça son visage juste en face du mien et je m'en voulus, là. De ne pas reculer ma tête, de sentir sa bouche se poser au coin de la mienne. De trembler…

**POV ****Draco **_(Bien __plus __tard)_

J'étais là, comme chaque jour.

Je tenais sa main, en priant de toutes mes forces qu'il se réveille.

- Harry, réveille-toi s'il te plait…

Un sanglot prit part de moi, et je fermai les yeux. Un autre sanglot s'éleva dans la pièce et je tournai mon visage pour le poser près de la fenêtre. Je lâchai _sa_ main avec difficulté et me levai. Je devais être fort et penser à ce qu'il aurait fait si j'avais été à sa place. Je marchai et une fois arrivé, je tendis les bras et pris notre fils. Je le tins contre moi et caressai son dos pour le calmer.

J'embrassai sa tête et fermai les yeux, profitant du moment. Ce moment que je pouvais vivre, parce que _tu_ étais entre la vie et la mort.

Je t'en veux là, Harry, pensai-je.

Je sentis une larme couler et tout en le berçant afin d'endormir le petit, je pleurai en silence.

Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire ce choix dangereux. Mais je t'aimais tellement que… que j'ai eu envie aussi. J'avais déjà dû t'aimer en silence trop longtemps. Et maintenant, je me dis que trois ans c'est peu.

Je n'ai pas eu assez de baisers, pas assez de minutes à te voir respirer. Pas assez d'amour de donné. J'en ai encore plein à t'offrir. Mais tu ne te réveilles pas, pas depuis trois semaines.

Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard. Là où tout a vraiment commencé.

Sentant le petit endormi, je décidais de le garder contre moi, mais je décidais aussi de reprendre place à tes côtés. Je ne pouvais que regretter beaucoup de chose, en te regardant pâle comme la mort. Là, sur ce lit.

Je regrettais ce temps que nous n'avons pas eu ensemble. Toutes les choses qu'on n'a pas encore faites. Je me mis à respirer l'odeur de notre fils, notre amour. Celui qui t'a mené là où tu es.

_« Je t'aime tellement que je… je veux un bébé de toi Draco. »_

Mes lèvres tremblent à ce souvenir. Parce que c'est l'amour que tu me portais qui est la conséquence de ton état. Si tu ne m'avais pas aimé, tu ne serais pas là. Et moi… et moi, je t'aurais aimé de loin, souffrant mais te voyant vivre.

Alors que là, j'ai beau eu avoir la chance de t'aimer, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour… tu es là. Si tôt, trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec toi, à te murmurer au réveil combien je t'aime. Je n'ai fait que râler sur le soleil traversant les tentures la plupart du temps. Je ne t'ai pas assez pris dans mes bras et ça me tue, là.

Parce que je voudrais revenir en arrière et te dire « non ». Non, pas d'enfant Harry. Je ne risquerais pas de te perdre pour un enfant. Je t'aime trop.

- Salut…

A l'entente de cette voix, je me retournai et vis que c'était Blaise et Neville. Nos deux amis qui s'étaient trouvés grâce à nous. Blaise posa sa main sur moi et Neville posa la sienne sur lit.

- Il dort ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, depuis peu. Il a pleuré quelques minutes.

Je vis notre ami s'approcher de moi et je compris. Embrassant Noah, je lui tendis et il le prit. Je ne perdis pas de temps et enlaçai de nouveau tes doigts aux miens.

- Une amélioration ? M'interrogea Blaise.

Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant plus parler. Si je le faisais, je pleurerais comme un enfant. Un homme. Un cœur prêt à être détruit.

Nos amis ne restèrent pas longtemps et quittèrent la chambre avec notre fils. J'appréciais vraiment qu'ils m'aident tous. Je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation pour m'occuper du fruit de notre amour.

Je posai ma tête sur ton lit et respirai ton odeur.

- Je t'aime Harry…

Je fermai ensuite les yeux, serrai tes doigts encore plus et écoutai avec attention ta respiration. Je ne pus que repenser une fois de plus à nous. Cette nuit-là, au quatrième étage, cette nuit où j'avais enfin eu le plaisir de poser ma bouche contre la tienne qui était restée plus qu'immobile.

- Ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne serai pas assez fort pour continuer sans toi.

Ensuite, les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Trop lentement. Et impuissant, je ne pus que laisser les images de ces trois dernières années me hanter.

_Nos __baisers __timides __au __début __de __« __notre __relation __». __Mes __sourires __réservés __à __toi __seul, __ta __main __dans __la __mienne._ Je fermai plus fortement les yeux, en repensant à _notre __premier __véritable __baiser. __Celui __langoureux, __aimant, __tendre, __passionné __que __nous __avions __échangé._

_Il __n'y __avait __rien __eu __de __spécial __ce __jour__-__là __et __je __m'étais __attendu __à __rester __avec __toi, __dans __le __silence, __avant __d'oser __poser __mes __lèvres __brièvement __sur __les __tiennes, __toujours __et __encore __inactives._

Je redressai la tête sans attendre, allai poser ma bouche sur la tienne, tendrement. Mes lèvres les caressèrent avant d'aller se poser sur ta mâchoire.

Je te regardai ensuite, et eus mal au cœur. Tu étais blanc, le visage creusé. Je ne pus me retenir et caressai sa joue. Mes doigts tremblèrent.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et tomba sur les draps blancs de ton lit. J'aurais tout donné pour que tu ouvres les yeux maintenant, même ma vie. Sur mon âme.

- On a un magnifique garçon mon amour. Il a tes cheveux, avec ma couleur. J'ai envie qu'il ait tes yeux aussi… mais ça, on ne le verra que plus tard. Il a ton nez, murmurai-je.

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois mois et une semaine maintenant que je viens chaque jour ici. Je n'ose même plus espérer quoi que ce soit. Je pleure chaque nuit, seul dans notre lit. Noah pleure aussi, mais plus parce qu'il a faim ou parce que je dois le changer.<p>

J'ai peur Harry.

Peur d'un jour me lever et d'apprendre que tu es mort, peur de ne plus pouvoir venir te tenir la main. Peur d'être seul. Peur de ne plus pouvoir te regarder.

Je t'en veux.

Atrocement.

Plus que je ne le devrais. Je te crie après, le soir, quand notre fils est chez des amis. Et je hurle, je pleure, je sanglote avant de tomber de sommeil. Et chaque matin, je retrouve une place vide à côté de moi, une place qui t'est destinée.

Ne comprends-tu pas que je t'aime à en crever, que mon cœur n'a d'existence que pour t'aimer. Si tu meurs, je ne t'aimerai plus Harry. Je te haïrais comme j'aurais dû le faire, le faire pour que tu restes en vie. Le faire pour éviter de me dire, le soir dans notre lit, que tu es là par amour pour moi, dans cette chambre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Réveille-toi !

* * *

><p>Je regarde Noah marcher jusqu'à la chaise au fond et revenir vers moi en souriant. Je lui réponds et lui tends les bras. Il s'y agrippe et tente de venir sur mes genoux. Je l'y place et le serre contre moi. Je devine sa fatigue, c'est l'heure de la sieste.<p>

Je te regarde ensuite. Je crois deviner que mes yeux braqués sur toi sont vides d'expression. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'espère plus ton réveil. Hermione et Ron sont même venus il y a deux semaines pour me demander si nous ne devions pas penser… à te laisser partir.

Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Parce que je t'aime encore. Malgré ces presque deux années écoulées. Je t'aime encore.

Même si j'ai bafoué notre amour en baisant un inconnu il y a trois mois, même si je bois de plus en plus de Whisky. J'ai maigri aussi, affreusement. Mais comment faire ?

Je ne mange presque plus et Noah me demande beaucoup d'énergie.

- Papa ?

Je baisse la tête et tombe dans un regard gris, identique au mien. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance qu'il ait tes yeux.

- Oui trésor…

- On rentre à la maison ?

Tu vois Harry ! Là, je te hais. Parce que je voudrais rester ici toute mon éternité s'il le fallait. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que JE dois élever notre fils.

Secouant la tête, j'embrasse le front du petit garçon dans mes bras et me relève. Je t'embrasse rapidement le front, plus par habitude que par qu'envie. Parce que je n'ai plus que ça. Les habitudes.

Mes envies sont enfouies, loin.

Mes envies d'amour, de tes bras, de ton sexe, de nos corps nus, de ta bouche, de ta langue, de tes sourires, de tes coups de gueule sur mon caractère. Tout. J'ai envie de tout. Mais rien ne vient.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace, je propose à notre fils.

- Vouiiiiiiieeeeeeeee

Je souris et dépose le petit bout de chou au sol qui court vers la porte. La seconde suivante, sans un regard pour toi, parce que sinon je ne pense pas avoir la force de ne pas rester auprès de toi et de refiler Noah à nos amis, je sors de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la sortie que notre fils m'annonce que sa peluche est restée dans ta chambre.

Je râle pour la forme et fais marche arrière. Une fois dans la pièce, je la vois près de la chaise et y vais, Noah restant à l'entrée. J'attrape la peluche en forme de girafe. Je me redresse et par pur automatisme, je jette un œil sur toi.

Ma respiration se coupe, mes yeux s'écarquillent.

J'en lâche ce que j'ai en main et me redresse comme un ressort.

- Harry ! Je murmure.

Je te vois cligner des yeux. Je souris comme un débile, là, devant toi. Je sens les larmes couler, mais pour une fois de bonheur.

- D… ra…co.

Tu as du mal à parler, je me rapproche donc de toi et place mon doigt sur ta bouche. Tes lèvres sont rêches. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bien de les sentir bouger. Je te retire les cheveux que tu as sur le front et m'apprête à te parler quand :

- Papa Harry… il dort plus ?

Je me retourne et sans attendre, je file prendre dans mes bras notre fils et vient le placer sur ton lit.

- Harry, je te présente Noah, notre fils.

La première chose que je remarque sur ton visage, c'est le choc. Puis la tristesse avant que la joie et l'amour ne reviennent. Tu as dû te rendre compte que notre fils n'est plus un bébé. Je suis triste pour toi, mais sache que j'ai fait mon possible pour prendre en photo les meilleurs moments.

- Bonjour.

Je souris aux paroles de notre fils et je le vois t'embrasser la joue et te faire un câlin. Tu le lui rends et ensuite, tu me regardes. Mon cœur rate un battement, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Sais-tu à quel point je me sens vivre quand tu me regardes avec cet amour dans les yeux ?

- Par…don…

- Je t'aime, je réponds comme si ça expliquait et excusait tout.

Je vois tes lèvres sourire un peu et tu refermes les yeux. Un instant j'ai peur, une fois de plus. Peur que tu ne les ouvres plus, peur que tu partes définitivement. Mais tes émeraudes s'ouvrent de nouveau et là, je ne tiens plus. Je t'embrasse. Comme dans nos tous débuts.

Puis j'embrasse ton visage, faisant rire Noah. Je t'entends rire un peu, avant de tousser. Je pense à prévenir une infirmière et reste auprès de toi.

Je sais que j'ai des choses à confesser et je ne tarderai pas à le faire… mais je t'aime plus que tout et te savoir enfin en vie me comble de bonheur.

Je souris et pleure en même temps. L'émotion déborde et je commence à pleurer, comme un enfant. Noah prend peur et pleure aussi. Je tente de lui dire que je n'ai rien, mais il ne se calme pas. Je l'oublie un instant et ancre mon regard dans tes yeux.

Les tiens sont aussi humides. Je retourne poser ma bouche contre tes lèvres et te murmure contre elles, une fois de plus :

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime comme…

Le reste ne sort pas et, ressentant la culpabilité, je me recule.

Comment puis-je oser te le dire alors que… que je t'ai trompé ?

Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à te le dire mais tu m'arrêtes et me dis, la voix partant à chaque syllabe :

- Quoi…que tu aies fait, je te par…donne. Par…ce que je t'ai…me.

Je serre les poings et reviens près de toi. Je te serre maladroitement dans mes bras et te souffle à l'oreille :

- J'ai couché avec un inconnu. Une seule fois. Je m'en veux Harry… si tu savais comme je m'en veux là. Mais… cela ne m'a jamais empêché de t'aimer, je confesse en sentant mon cœur plus léger.

Je me recule et je vois la peine inonder tes yeux avant que tu ne me souffles :

- Tu ne se…ras par…donné que si tu ac…ceptes de vi…vre tou…te ta vie à mes cô…tés.

- Il n'était pas question de faire autrement. Je vous ai dans la peau Monsieur Potter.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. <strong>**Il ****fallait ****bien ****une ****fin. **:p

**J'espère ****que ****cet ****os** _(16 __pages __et __5.104 __mots)_ **vous ****a ****plu ****un ****minimum. ****Si ****pas, ****je ****m'excuse ****de ****la ****perte ****de ****temps ****à ****le ****lire.**

**S****i ****vous ****avez ****quelques ****secondes, ****une ****review ****avec ****votre ****avis ****fait ****toujours ****plaisir.**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Os republié corrigé le 15 octobre 2011_

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas su lire entre les lignes, Harry est dans le coma à cause de son accouchement. Draco le lui reproche et regrette même de ne pas avoir dit "non" à Harry pour cet enfant. Il pense aussi, à un moment, que le bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras est la cause de la présence d'Harry dans la chambre. Voilà, je tenais à préciser ça ici... parce que certaines personnes ne semblent pas avoir compris les raisons de l'hospitalisation d'Harry.

_**Ps :** Désolée, la mise en page du site colle plusieurs mots ensemble. J'ai relu en diagonale et espére qu'ils n'en restent plus._


End file.
